


Need

by cowgirl65



Series: Be A Man [7]
Category: The Big Valley
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, Genital Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowgirl65/pseuds/cowgirl65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave gets Jarrod to beg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own The Big Valley and make no money from this.
> 
>  
> 
> written as a postage stamp for kink bingo 2012

Jarrod’s ankles were resting on Dave’s shoulders, legs wide open and Dave was taking full advantage of his lover’s vulnerability. He was balls-deep in that hot ass and drinking in every sight of the debauched man beneath him at the same time. Jarrod’s hair was tousled and sweaty, his lips parted by heaving breaths and Dave couldn’t take his eyes off the swollen cock that rested on his lover’s belly. It twitched as Dave fucked him and Dave could see fluid already leaking from the tip.

He could feel Jarrod tense, could feel his balls tighten and knew Jarrod was about to cum, but Dave quickly decided not to let him. He pulled hard on Jarrod’s cock, causing him to groan in protest, and continued to fuck him. Dave slammed into Jarrod over and over and finally his cock pulsed. Dave shuddered with his climax and kept a vice-like grip on the base of Jarrod’s cock.

“Dave, god…” Jarrod was shaking with need but Dave just kissed him hard.

“I got an idea,” Dave drawled, pulling on Jarrod’s bottom lip with his teeth. “I want to see how many times I can fuck you without you cumming.”

Jarrod moaned in protest. “No, please…”

But Dave wasn’t going to give in that easily. “Then beg me for it. Beg me to let you cum and maybe I’ll change my mind.” He gave Jarrod a lascivious wink.

“Please, Dave,” Jarrod started, but Dave shook his head and flashed a sexy grin.

“Properly. On your knees.”

Jarrod was shaking as he crawled off the bed. He knelt down beside it and clasped his hands in front of him. “Please, Dave, I’m begging you, please let me cum.”

Dave moved to sit on the edge of the bed. “Why?” Jarrod’s eyes grew wide when Dave added, “Tell me why you want it. Tell me how you love to be on your hands and knees and have me up your ass.”

Jarrod took a deep breath. “I’d do anything you ask to have you fuck me and make me cum. I’m a slut when I spread my legs for your cock. I want you to fuck me so hard I can’t walk straight tomorrow. My ass, my mouth, make me choke on it and drown me with your cum. I’m your whore, Dave, and I’ll do anything you want. Just let me cum.”

 

Jarrod wasn’t sure if Dave could have looked any more shocked. Well, he was just as shocked by what had come out of his mouth, but years of being in the courtroom helped him conceal it. Not that it wasn’t all true. Dave brought out something in him that he never believed existed and right now, tonight in this room, he existed solely for Dave’s pleasure. If Dave decided he wasn’t allowed to cum, Jarrod would just deal with it. Not that he wouldn’t keep begging unless Dave asked him not to, but the fact that Dave could use his body solely for his own pleasure was an incredible turn on.

“I never knew you had such a filthy mouth, lover,” Dave drawled when he got over his shock. Then he slid off the bed to kneel in front of Jarrod. Jarrod’s cock was swollen painfully, the purple tip leaking, and Jarrod knew if he just gave in, he’d cum right there and now. He had no idea how Dave was going to prevent it from happening until Dave grabbed his balls and squeezed hard enough to make tears come to Jarrod’s eyes. “But I want to see how far ‘anything’ really goes.” His blue eyes glinted wickedly. “Sit back on the bed.”

Jarrod complied. The pain from Dave’s grip had dampened his ardour slightly and Jarrod was no longer on the verge of a climax. He watched as Dave grabbed a bandana and something else from the drawer, came back and knelt back down in front of Jarrod. He wound the fabric snugly around Jarrod’s cock and tied it up securely around his balls. “That should help.” 

Then he pushed Jarrod back on the bed. “It’s gonna take me a few minutes before I’m ready for another round, but I don’t reckon it counts if I don’t keep you begging.” He pulled out a large carved dildo and slowly inserted it into Jarrod’s ass. Jarrod groaned softly as Dave stroked the carved cock over his prostate, leaned over and kissed him. “Like that, lover?”

Jarrod’s hips thrust against the air involuntarily. “Damn, Dave, I’m so full it almost hurts,” he whimpered.

“I can fill you more,” Dave murmured seductively. Leaving the dildo pushed all the way into Jarrod, he turned and got on his hands and knees over his lover. His heavy cock swung over Jarrod’s face and Dave crouched closer. “Take it, lover. Take it in all the way. You did say you wanted me to make you choke on it.”

Yes, he had and Dave knew if he asked, Jarrod would go along willingly. He reached up and guided Dave’s cock into his mouth. Dave started thrusting down his throat to the same rhythm as the dildo was moving in his ass and all he had to do was hang on. He grabbed onto Dave’s thighs for support. 

Oh, god, it was too much. Jolts of painful pleasure ran through his ass to the rest of his body, Dave’s organ blocked his air, his balls rubbing on Jarrod’s forehead, and his poor throbbing cock strained against its bonds and threatened to burst. He was on the verge of passing out from pain and pleasure and lack of air when Dave pulled out. He turned and kissed Jarrod, took the dildo out of his ass and replaced it with his hot shaft.

“Please, Dave,” Jarrod gasped, trying to catch his breath and failing. The pressure in his cock and balls was reaching unbearable proportions and Jarrod couldn’t tell where the agony let off and the pleasure began. “Let me cum, Dave, I need it. Oh, god…” His voice trailed off in a whimper.

 

Dave took pity on his lover and paused his strokes to untie the bandana. He barely touched the swollen flesh of Jarrod’s member when Jarrod screamed. His lover's cock pulsed, shooting stream after stream onto his chest and belly. Dave resumed his motions and it wasn’t long until he followed Jarrod into ecstasy.

He curled up beside Jarrod, listening to the soft cries and moans still coming from him. “You okay?” Dave asked.

Jarrod nodded almost imperceptibly. Dave kissed him softly on the lips. “You know I’d do anything for you too, Jarrod, don’t you? All you need to do is ask.”

Jarrod snuggled closer. “Don’t worry, Dave, you already have.”


End file.
